DiNardo For A Day
by hovet-otach
Summary: SEQUEAL TO STAND IN THE RAIN! Going undercover to catch the killer of a Marine/father. T for corse language and adult themes and well anything else you could think of.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. hi I felt like writing a sequel. **

Alayah's POV

"Keanu Ashton Rivers-David-DiNozzo! Do not run off like that again!" Ziva scolded, catching up to him in the bull pen. Nu was now almost two and he loved to run, run away.

"Sorry Mummy," Nu put on his puppy-dog face. Of course Ziva wasn't actually his mum; she was our adopted mother after our parents were killed.

"It is a good thing you are so cute or you would be in a lot of trouble."

"Hurry up you two," Gibbs walked in the squad room and pointed to Tony and Ziva, "We've got a dead marine in a National Park." Everyone left leaving me alone in the squad room with Nu.

"Hey. How's my favourite 'granddaughter'?" Jenny walked down the stairs from MTAC. She wasn't my grandmother but she was the closest thing I've ever had.

"Hey Jenny!" I squealed and ran over to her. She gave me a hug before walking further into the squad room and picking Nu up. "What case are Mum and Dad working on?" I asked Jenny. I had started calling Tony and Ziva 'Mum' and 'Dad' a little while ago but I didn't do it all the time.

"A marine was hung from the monkey bars in a national park," She whispered, "But you know I'm not aloud to tell you that."

"Would I tell?" I asked mischievously and pretended to zip my lips closed and throw the key away. "Well I'm gonna go down to see Abby. Is Nu staying here with you?" I asked and she nodded, "Haha. Lol that rhymed, 'Is _Nu_ staying here with _you_?'" I laughed to myself. Jenny shook her head and walked away slowly with Nu pressed closely to her chest in mock horror.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the button to take me to Abby's lab. When the door dinged open Abby was standing right in front of me with a frown on her face. "What's wrong Abs?" I asked.

She held up her watch, "You're three minutes late."

"What? Is there a certain time I have to be here or something?"

"No, you just always come exactly seven minutes after you get here," She stated.

"I do?"

"Yes," Abby turned around and walked back into the lab.

"So whatcha working on?" I asked looking at the plasma screen on the wall.

"I can't tell you about federal cases. Which is why I can't tell you that a gunny sergeant went crazy on happy pills and murdered almost every animal in a petting zoo at a party and no one else was hurt," Abby said in fake seriousness.

"No you better not tell me that," I said mocking her tone, "I might have nightmare," I giggled.

I spent the rest of my Saturday with Abby, helping her label evidence jars, typing out codes and translating different languages. I learnt Russian at my school, Tony was teaching me Italian, Ziva was teaching me Hebrew and Abby and I spoke pig-Latin and Gibberish just for fuhthegudge-uhtheging unfay.

"Hey kiddo," Tony walked into the lab.

"Hey Dad!" I ran over and hugged him. "Why are you back so early? You can't have solved the case already," I cocked my head to the side.

"No. We are _far_ from solving the case," he confirmed, "Actually we need your help on something."

I clapped my hands, "Yay. What do you need?"

"We need to go undercover. All of us, Ziva, Me, You and Nu," He told me.

"Yes! I thought this day would never come!" I was jumping around like a crazy person.

"Well what are you waiting for? We have to go talk to everyone and get ready," he shooed me out of the lab and up to MTAC.

The meeting took _ages_. Eventually it ended. We start tomorrow, moving into a undercover house, much to Ziva's disappointment she has to stay home all day and watch to monitors there and Tony gets to come to NCIS everyday because he is a 'Mechanic', I have a new school and there I have to make friends with a girl who's name was carved in her dead fathers back-without her realising that my parent are the cops investigating his murder or that I even know he's _dead_. This is gonna be hard.

I had to go by a fake name too. So I could keep my nick name (Ali) we chose a name that could have that nick name. Alice DiNardo. And Ziva kept her first name-'cause it was popular in Israel-but because she was supposed to be married to Tony-he also kept his first name because it was common-her last name was DiNardo. Nu was hard to come up with something with that nick name so we settled on Nahuel.

Nu and I kept our back ground the same (parents were killed and we were adopted by Tony and Ziva) but we left out that our dad was Navy. Tony and Ziva also kept their back grounds the same except for Ziva's dad being the director of Mossad.

This is gonna be fun.

XXX

"Come on, come on, come on!" I nagged as Tony and Ziva grabbed boxes out of the mover van thingy. I jumped up and down with excitement.

"Make your excited butt useful and grab a box," Tony teased. I picked up a box labelled 'Clothes' because I knew I would break it if I dropped it with all my jumping, and followed Tony up to the front door. We walked inside and dumped the boxes in the lounge room.

"OMG! This place is HUGE!" I squealed and started running around exploring all the rooms with Nu hot on my tail.

"Glad you like it," Ziva said just before I came crashing into her because I wasn't looking where I was going.

"Opps!" I apologized after we hit the ground. Ziva started laughing and I joined her.

"Excuse me," someone said from the door.

"Oh, hello," Ziva said getting up and pulling me with her.

"Hello, I'm Greg Hillwebber and I live next door," the man told us.

"Hello, I am Ziva DiNardo," Ziva introduced herself.

"Hi, Alice DiNardo," I shook his hand. A lady, a boy maybe eight or nine and a girl who looked my age walked up behind Greg. They introduced themselves as Julie, Joshua and Ashleigh Hillwebber. Ashleigh goes to my school. After they left we finished bringing all the boxes into the house. Ziva set up the monitors and surveillance cameras in the study. And I picked out my room. It was massive but not the biggest in the house; Tony and Ziva got that one of course. Sad face.

XXX

"Come on Mum. It's seven-forty-five. Let's go, let's go," **A/N. lol Thirteen quote.** I said jumping around the front lawn while Ziva walked out the front door. Tony was imitating me jumping around the lawn. To anyone watching we probably looked like we were high on computer duster. **A/N. another Thirteen reference. **

We walked to school because it was only a block away. It was so funny 'cause Nu had to where a harness and leash 'cause he likes to run away. He even put on the puppy-dog face to match.

We walked into the school gate, "Okay, it's gonna be embarrassing if you walk me to class so I'll leave now," I turned around and gave them each a kiss on the cheek then I lent down to Nu's level and gave him a hug. "Bye-bye baby," I gave him a quick kiss before turning around and running up to the year seven building. The bell rang just as I got there and the home room teacher opened the doors and let us in.

I sat in a seat near the back but not in the back row. Mr. Banner called the roll and then realised that he had a new student and made me stand up in front of the class and give a short (fake) autobiography. I turned the brightest shade of red. Everyone was shocked by my _colourful_ history. As soon as Mr. Banner asked if there were any questions, almost every hand in the room was raised. I laughed.

"Why did someone kill your parents?" One of the girls asked.

"Some people are just crazy," I told her. We hadn't actually found out why that person killed them so that might have been true. There were a few more questions regarding my parents and my adopted parents until it came to a guy in the back row who the teacher called Michael.

His question was, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Michael!" the teacher scolded.

"No I don't," I answered in fake seduction.

"Can I have your number then?" by this time the Mr. Banner was fuming.

"Yeah sure. It's …" he grabbed a piece of paper, "1800 rejected," I said smugly. The rest of the class whooped and someone called out "burned!".

"Okay I think it's time for you to sit down Miss DiNardo," Mr. Banner motioned towards my seat. I took my seat and covered my mouth to hide my giggles.

XXX

My first class was maths. I was really good at maths so I didn't really have to concentrate on the work and I could concentrate more on Samantha Biddle (the chick I was supposed to befriend). I sat down and turned around just in time to see her walk into the class room. Every head in the room turned. O…M…G! She was drop…dead…gorgeous!

Sam winked at the group of guys in the corner and took a seat diagonally across from me. We still had like ten minutes before the class started so I decided to talk to her. Cross your fingers this goes well. Before I got a chance to speak she turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, you're the new girl aye?" She smiled.

"Yep," I popped the 'p' on the end.

"Hi, I'm Sammie," she introduced herself and my mind screamed _NA DUH!_

"Hi, I'm Alice," I rock I didn't even stumble. Okay that doesn't sound so hard but it _is_. It's actually really hard to lie about your name without stumbling.

"Sorry about what happened to your family," She frowned. Sorry 'bout what happened to _your_ family.

"It's okay. Tony and Ziva are great, I was lucky," I shrugged in response again without a fault. Her cover slipped a bit though; I swear I saw a tear in her eye.

"Attention class!" Mr. Gulliver called. All the guys got off the desks they were sitting on and put their asses in the seat where they should be. I turned so my legs were off to the side of the seat so I could pay attention to Sam and still look like I was paying attention Mr. Plover. Gotta admit it sounds like plover.

About twenty minutes into the lesson the whole left side of the class started laughing almost on some sort of cue. "Huhthege huhthegas uhthega huhthegole uhthegin thuhthege buhthegack uhthegof huhthegis puhthegants!" one of the girls spoke in Gibberish.

I laughed like crazy. HE DOES! "Uhthegand thuhthegere whuhthegite kuhthegiss uhtheges!" I laughed.

"What are you saying?!" Mr. Plover fumed.

"Nuhthego uhthegone tuhthegell huhthegim!" everyone yelled at the same time and then laughed at our timing.

"Luhthegol huhtheges tuhthegot uhthegal lyuhtheg cluhthegue luhthegess!" I pointed at Plover then made a swirling motion by my temple.

"I know what that thing…" he mimicked me, "means. I'm not crazy!"

"I never said you were 'crazy'" I used air quotation marks, "Uhthegun tuhthegill nuhthegow." Saved by the bell.

"Hey Alice, you wanna sit with my friends and me at lunch?" Sam offered.

"Ya love to," I agreed.

**A/N. R&R. please tell me if it****'s good or if I should stop before I totally kill my practically non-existent reputation. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. :) **

My next class was art, my favourite class probably (except drama of course). My art teachers name was Miss Moore. I walked into the room and took a seat. Miss Moore was handing out A3 sheets of paper as the late people walked in; she didn't seem to care that they were late.

"Guys, today making collages," Miss Moore said enthusiastically. We all cheered. It was hard not to be happy when you walked into that class room, it just seemed so light and bubbly in there. "So on your paper," she pointed to the paper on a girl's desk, "You must make a collage with your name in it. Sound simple enough?" we all nodded, "No, your name must be camouflaged in your picture." Now this sounds cool. "You can use _anything_ you find in the art room except of course the finished artwork of other students," and with that we got up and gathered the equipment we needed for our collage.

For my collage did one of those things ya know where you have all the tiny pictures and words that are different colours and when you look from a distance it looks like a person or a word. It looks really cool. I only put 'Ali' on it so I can put it in my room when this undercover thing is over and it won't look weird.

I heard someone mumble something in the back ground then they mumbled a bit louder. I came out of my daze to listen to them, "Alice? Alice?" Miss Moore was saying.

Oh shit! "Ya," I shook my head to wake up a bit.

"I said 'that looks very nice,'" she said slowly, "Bit out of it are we?"

I smiled, "Just a bit."

Miss Moore looked closer at all of the pictures and words on my paper, "Who are Mackenzie and Keanu?" she asked pronouncing Keanu wrong.

"_Keanu_ is my little brother and Mackenzie is my little sister," I pronounced Keanu for her, "Mackenzie passed away though."

"Awe sweetie," she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. The bell rang so Miss Moore told everyone to put their paper on her desk and they can finish is later.

I ran out of the room and to the canteen. **A/N. resisting the urge to write 'tuckshop' **I got a packet of chocolate chip cookies. On my way out I wasn't looking where I was going and I accidently ran into someone, I looked up and met eye to eye with _the_ most gorgeous guy I have possibly even seen that wasn't on Twilight. "S-s-sorry," I mumbled and I'm sure I was as red as a tomato.

"It's okay, it was my fault," he was blushing too. I giggled with my head down and hurried away. Someone caught my arm from the side.

"Hey Alice," I looked up to see Sam wearing a shocked expression, "Do you have any idea who you just talked to?"

"A super hot guy with a gorgeous smile and nice manners and muscles and-" Sam cut me off as I started to use a dreamy and out-of-it voice.

"I know, I know," she said, "Come on lets go sit down."

We sat on the cricket pitch in the middle of the oval with like ten or fifteen people. We talked about random crap and what had happened in maths with plover. I don't think he knows yet. It was only a short break so before long the bell rang. I had English now and so did one of Sam's friends, Barbs. We had talked a bit at lunch so I wasn't a complete loner.

The English teacher was Mr. Zamora. **A/N. I was gonna use my English teacher but I forgot how to spell it so whatever. **He was like fifty or something and his head was bald on top but he wore a checked old hat to cover it.

He let us read for the first ten minutes of the lesson. I read a crime novel. I love those types of books. After reading we did some handwriting exercises. My hand writing looks pretty but it is soooooooooooooo to a million 'O's messy. There was still five minutes 'till the bell so Mr. Zamora let us talk. **A/N. I am like a fortune teller. I wrote that and then went to school the next day and we did handwriting exercised and talked (we weren't supposed to but…). **

"Hey Ali," Barb said, "There a slumber party at my house this weekend. Everyone that you met on the cricket pitch is gonna be there. You wanna come?"

"Ya sure," I told her, "I'll as Tony and Ziva tonight, I'm sure they say 'yes' but I'll give you a definite answer tomorrow. 'Kay?"

"Yep." The bell rang and I walked to my next class. Sose. Yay! Sarcastic fun!

I walked into the class room and took a seat in the back row. A girl with fuzzy brown hair came to sit next to me. She introduced herself as Haylee. **A/N, as I promised. **She was as obsessed with Twilight as I am. Haylee was totally in love with Jacob/Taylor Lautner. I think her exact words were 'woof woof baby.'

By the time lunch rolled around I was almost asleep in my double of Sose. The teacher, Mr. Crothers, had yelled at me like five hundred times for talking or correcting him or breathing mainly. He was really crabby so I told him, "Go home, get some sleep and remember to wake up on the right side of the bed," then under my breath (although he heard me) I added, "There's gonna be plenty of room in his bed to roll onto the other side 'cause he cant get laid." I earned my laughs and popularity points from my classmates but I almost earned a detention from Mr. Cabbers. Opps!

XXX

"Alice!" Sammie yelled from canteen line. I walked over and joined her. I've noticed that at this school people don't really care about line jumping. "I heard about you fight with Mr. Crothers. Your rock girl!" Sammie applauded me. Fighting with teachers is practically a sport at this school, I've been told.

"That was nothing. I still think that whuhthegite kuhthegiss uhtheges was funnier," I told her.

"Ya probably. I still wish I was there for the fight in Sose."

"I predict there will way more where that came from."

XXX

The rest of the day past by in a blur. Before I knew it I was walking toward the front gate where I could see Ziva and Nu waiting for me. Nu ran forward the extra ten or fifteen metres and wrapped his tiny body around my legs. "Hey Nu!" I said lifting him up into the air above my head and he giggled like crazy. I blew a raspberry on his tummy and laughed so hard I thought he was going to piss himself.

"So what did you do at school today?" Ziva asked as we walked in the door.

"Well…" I began, "I rejected a guy in front of the whole class, then my maths class noticed that the teacher had a hole in his pants so we all talked about it in Gibberish and didn't tell him, then in Sose I had a massive fight with Mr. Crabbers about him not getting a girlfriend, it was really funny, then I promised there would be more…"

Ziva stood there shocked, "Alayah Danae Rivers-David-DiNozzo!" I hated t when she used my full name, "Do all of your teachers dislike you now?!"

"No. Just Plover and Crabbers," I told her, "And guess who my best friend is?..."

"Who?"

"Sammie Biddle. See I did do something useful with my day."

"I am glad," she headed into the kitchen, "I will make you something to eat. Go and do your homework."

"KK."

**A/N. Hope you like the chapter! Sam, Haylee (?), Grace (?) DO NOT TELL THE TEACHERS! Plus it's not really what I think of them. **

**Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. thankyou everyone for your reviews! I love you all so much! (Not in a creepy way!)**** P.S. anyone who watches Greys Anatomy don't read till you've seen the season finale, season five.**

"Daddy!" Nu ran to Tony as he walked through the door.

"Hey buddy," Tony ruffled his hair. "Hey Ali."

"Hello Tony," Ziva walked in to the lounge from the kitchen.

"Hey Honey," Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Ew!" I covered my eyes, "PDA! Do not need to see it children!" I quoted a teacher. One of the teachers today had caught two people pashing and they got detentions. I covered Nu's eyes and clenched mine shut, "Are you done yet?"

"Just give us a second," Tony groaned and Ziva giggled.

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched.

A few second later Tony said, "It's safe to open your eyes now," I slowly opened one of my eyes. When I did I saw Tony standing in the middle of the room with a smug expression and Ziva sanding next to him with a sort of sheepish expression.

"Dinner is ready," Ziva said totally off subject.

"I lost my appetite," I said and walked upstairs. I am so glad they're not my real parents. But then again I have two younger siblings. Ugh.

XXX

"Yay, it's eight-thirty. Time for Greys Anatomy!" I skipped into the lounge room to see Ghost Whisperer ending.

"McDreamy!" Ziva called running in and sitting on the couch next to me.

"Nu-Uh, McSteamy!" I argued.

"McSexy!" Tony called running in and sitting next to Ziva. He had heard Ziva and I talking about who was hotter and he wanted to join in. Ziva and I both looked at him strange and he turned his attention back to the TV.

By the end of the episode Ziva and I were crying. He died for heavens sake, George just died! And Tony was sitting on the couch laughing at us. "Fuck you," I said wiping a tear from my eye.

Tony just laughed harder, "You're crying over a TV character."

"Well we all know about your man-crush on James Bond," I wasn't crying anymore, I was determined to win this argument.

"That is not a _man-crush_, it is an _appreciation_," Tony defended.

"Sure it is," I laughed. "Ziva you better watch out," I whispered to her.

She giggled, "Okay leave Tony alone, it is time for bed."

I got off the couch and kissed them both on the cheek. Just before I got to the stair I turned around and smiled, "No more PDA."

"Our room is not public," Tony teased.

"Two children in the house!" I called and ran up the stairs.

XXX

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _

"Fuhtheguck yuhthegou!" I swore at my alarm clock and turned it off and rolled back over.

"Awi! Awi!" Nu ran into my room, climbed into my bed and jumped on me.

"Go away," I rolled onto my tummy.

"Gep up!" Nu whined. Haha he can't even say 'get'. I rolled over and poked my tongue at him before turning over again. "Mummy!" Shit I'm in trouble now.

Before I knew it my sheet was ripped out of my grasp and the pillow that was covering my head soon followed. "Out of bed," Ziva ordered in her now almost perfect 'mother voice'.

"Make me," my voice was muffled by the mattress that my face was pressed into.

"Fine," Ziva huffed and I thought she had given up. But oh-no, I wasn't that lucky. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my bed.

I struggled against her but it was no use. "I'm up, I'm up!" I said when I was on the ground half-way to the door.

"Good," Ziva let go of my wrists and walk out of the room with Nu on her hip. Nu turned in her arms and poked his tongue at me.

"That kid has an attitude problem!" I called after them.

"I ponder where he gets it from," Ziva called back.

"It's 'I wonder'" I corrected her. I got up and dressed in my favourite black skinny-bootleg jeans and white baby-doll singlet with a black denim vest. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I poured some muesli with yogurt on top.

"Ali, do not forget to pack your sports clothes today," Ziva reminded me as I sat at the table.

"Yep. Already in my bag," I said and shovelled a spoon of cereal into my mouth. Damn, this taste good.

"Good girl," Ziva got up and kissed my forehead before walking over to Tony, at the bottom of the stairs. "Have a good day at work," She gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye Ziva," He grabbed his keys, "Bye kids!"

"Bye Daddy!" Nu and I called at the same time.

XXX

"Ready to go?" Ziva asked at seven-forty-five.

"You bet," I picked up my bag and phone. "Come on Nu."

We walked the five minutes to school. We stopped at the front gate and Ziva said, "See you this afternoon honey," and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Mum," I turned and ran up to my home room.

"Hey Ali!" Sammie called as I sat on the bench outside the class room.

"Hey Sammie!" I stood up and gave her a light hug. "Oh weird question, what is our gym teachers name?" I asked.

"Mrs Bowman," she said simply.

"KK" I said as the bell rang. Mr. Banner opened the door and we practically trampled over him on our way in. When he called my name on the roll I responded with, "I'm offended, you didn't even realise I was here." Everybody laughed but Mr. Banner was really confused. I-D-ten-T. "Here…" I clarified.

After the daily notices everyone got up and went to their lockers that were at the back of the class room. It was hard to believe that this was only my second day. Everyone seemed to know who I was and vice versa and I knew my way around so well. I grabbed my books for my first two sessions: Science and Art.

I had science with Sammie. We walked over to lab 2 and sat in desk in the second back row. "Morning class," the teacher said.

"Good morning…" I trailed off and let the rest of the class answer because I didn't know his name. "Mr Field," they all finished.

The lesson was spent talking about what characteristics separate animals from the other kingdoms and what makes something _living_. Reproduction had to be one of those characteristics. And Mr. Field just had to make a point that inanimate object such as white board markers could not reproduce. He demonstrated this by drawing faces on two markers and making them kiss. Then he put them behind a clip board and said, "Let's just give them some privacy." He took the clipboard away and made a point that there was no little white board marker. **A/N. that actually happened in my science class! **

The bell rang and I almost ran out of the class room. Yes! Art time! I skipped merrily to the art room. I probably looked like a weirdo but who gives? Today in Art I got some free time to draw what ever I wanted so I decided to draw a dragon for Nu. He loved dragon for some weird reason.

It turned out kind of cute, not scary. Well it was as cute as you can make a dragon. Miss Moore liked my dragon and said that it would look cute framed and hung on his wall. I thought that was a cool idea and decided to make it a surprise for him.

So cute!

**A/N. I know it's short. I wanted to have the gym class in this chap but I couldn't be bothered writing any more tonight. But if you want the next chapter you know what to do so click the green button! **

**Here is a preview for the next chapter: **

_**I held back a gasp. HOLY CRAP! The words ran through my head over and over again, "For Sammie, For Sammie, For Sammie!" They were carved in her fathers back, "For Sammie, For Sammie!" It was defiantly for Sammie. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. hi my fingers hurt! And on with the chapter…**

First break we all sat on the cricket pitch like yesterday. Everybody joined in a game of truth or dare. I, being me, was stupid enough to pick dare. BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!

"Hit on Mrs. Bowman!" everyone screamed at once. I think this must be a usual newbie thing.

"No way!" I screamed, "I don't care if you call me a wuss or make me run the block in my undies but I'm-"

"Okay run the block in your undies," Haylee interrupted. "At the slumber party on the weekend," Ziva had said yes to the slumber party so I was trapped.

I wouldn't wuss out again; I was a DiNozzo after all, "Okay at seven p.m. It'll still be light."

"Deal," Haylee held out her hand and I shook it.

The bell rang and Sammie and I headed off to the change rooms in the gym. No one else was there yet so we started dancing around the change rooms like weirdos. After our little spaz attack we turned to face the walls and started to get changed. We were talking about what we were gonna do at the party.

I turned around to say something but I was cut short at the site in front of me. I don't think there was a spot on Sam's back that wasn't a deep indigo with a yellow rim. I held back a gasp.__HOLY CRAP! The words ran through my head over and over again, "For Sammie, For Sammie, For Sammie!" They were carved in her fathers back, "For Sammie, For Sammie!" It was defiantly for Sammie.

I turned back around and pretended I never turned. "Hey Sammie, you live with your aunty aye?" I asked casually. She had told me this yesterday when I was talking about Tony and Ziva.

"Ya why?" She said and I heard her walk over.

"Just wondering where your parents are, if you don't mind me asking," I turned around to face her.

"My mother was killed when I was little," her face saddened, "Nobody ever found out who killed her," I've seen enough of Gibbs' interrogations to know she was lying about not knowing who did it, "And my father went missing a few days ago. Probably got afraid of the people who collect the money that people lose when betting and ran," there was _absolutely_ no sadness in her voice but no happiness either. 'For Sammie.'

XXX

I ran full speed to the front gate that afternoon. "Hurry up Mum!" I said practically dragging Ziva all the way home.

"What is so important that you must get home so quickly?" Ziva asked as she pulled out the key to the front door.

"I have something really important to tell you," I pushed her and Nu through the door and shut it behind me so the neighbours couldn't hear. _How do I word this? Spit it out!_ My mind screamed. "Sammie's Dad hit her!" I said without really thinking.

Ziva stood there shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I nodded, "When we were getting ready for gym I saw all the bruises on her back but they were a couple of days old and she said that her father wasn't very nice." I was almost crying and I didn't really know why, "And her mother was killed when she was little and she lied about not knowing who did it."

"Slow down!" I didn't even realise I was talking fast but with crying and English not being Ziva's first language it might be a bit hard to understand. "Did you just say that she knows who killed her mother?" I nodded. "Where is the phone? I need to call Gibbs," I pointed to the coffee table. On it was a hand-held phone. Ziva paced and talked for about half an hour before I went upstairs.

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Plain white; boring.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. hi. Thank you so much**** for all your reviews! **

"Yay! It's party day!" I said dancing down the stairs and into Ziva's waiting arms. She gave me a tight hug and I went to sit at the table. Today was Saturday and later today there was gonna be a sleep over at Barb's place!

"Yes Honey. Today is the day of the party," Ziva laughed at my hyper-ness.

"How are my little beauties?" Tony asked walking into the kitchen and kissing both of us on the head.

"I am good and she is hypo!" Ziva said.

"It's 'hyper'. Hypo is inactive," I told her. She looked confused but soon got over it and went back to talking to Tony. I finished off my breakfast and went upstairs to pack my bag and sort out my clothes for today. The sleep over started in three hours but Barb's house was only a couple of minutes away so I had plenty of time.

My phone started to buzz, playing 'Your Guardian Angel'. It was vibrating so hard it looked like it was having a seizure. I picked it up and a text flashed onto the screen. It was from Haylee and it read, "_dont forget ur fancy undies!_" I text back, "_with lace_".

I finished packing (I chose fluorescent green so people would notice) and picking out my clothes but I still had two hours to kill. Well not literally kill because as my family tries to prove every day, that is wrong. _Wow, I talk to myself like a two year old. Wow, I _talk_ to myself._

I wondered down the stairs and walked into the lounge room. The radio was on and Nu and Ziva were dancing around the room. I decided to join them so I ran into the room singing loudly along with the song. I scooped Nu off the ground and lifted him above my head. When I brought him down I blew a raspberry on his tummy sending him into a fit of laughter. "Nice to see you're finally finished packing," Ziva said before starting to sing with me. We sung any song that came on the radio for about half an hour before we noticed Tony standing in the doorway. He was wearing the most adoring smile.

"Come on Dad!" I said running over and dragging him into the room. A few minutes later the song ended. Tony crashed with exhaustion. "OMG! You unfit person," I wasn't even the least bit tired.

"I am not unfit!" he defended, "I'm just older than you."

"You're barely older than me!" Ziva argued.

"Hey, I'm a lot older than you," Tony disagreed.

"Isn't it frowned upon in America to be in love with someone older than yourself?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes most of the time," Tony agreed. They both turned to look at me, "It's all her fault!"

"It is not my _fault_!" I faked outrage. "You guys were just blind to your love for each other," I acted like a shrink, pulling my imaginary glasses down my nose.

"She has a point," Tony noted. Then in one swift moment he scooped Nu up into his arms then tacked Ziva and I onto the bean bags behind us. When we were down he began to tickle us to no end.

I laughed so hard that I could barely breathe. "Dad! Stop it!" I choked between laughs, "Stop it!"

He eventually stopped and stood up. He turned his back towards us with his nose pointed up, "Fine," he huffed and tried to suffocate a laugh, "If you don't want me here," he wiped an imaginary tear from his cheek, "I'll just leave." He began to walk out of the room so we all got up and dragged him back pushing him onto the bean bags. We tickled him until he was squirming around and laughing so hard that I thought he was going to spontaneously combust.

XXX

"Come on Mum!" I jumped up and down by the front door.

"I am coming Ali!" Ziva called as she walked down the stairs. We walked out the front door and got in the car. Ziva put Nu in his car seat. Tony had chickened out of having tea with the mothers. I was jumping in my seat all the way there. "Are you incapable of settling down?"

I knew it was a rhetorical question but I felt like answering it, "No." Ziva swerved onto the footpath outside Barb's house, going from like sixty K's to zero in one second. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my stuff while Ziva got Nu out. I skipped merrily up to the front door but before I could knock the door swung open and Sam and Barb's grabbed my bag, pillow and teddy and told me to follow them as they ran into the house. I quickly ran after them.

We ran to the back room. It was a large room, but the floor was almost completely covered with mattresses. Immediately when I saw them I jumped on to them and started bouncing. Sammie and Barb followed. "When is everyone else gonna be here?" I asked as we jumped.

"They should be on their way," Sammie told me.

After a while (and a few more people had arrived) we wondered out to see what our mothers were talking about. We sat next to the wall, out of view. I could here the low chatter of the women on the other side of the wall. "It's a lovely thing you have done for those kids," one of the women said, obviously to Ziva.

"They are lovely children," Ziva replied. Nu is not lovely! He is a little monster with an attitude problem. I am very happy he got it from me but that's not my point! "Alice reminds me a lot of my younger sister, Tali," Ziva said. She never told me that.

"Haha, they're talking about you!" Haylee whisper-yelled at me, too low for any of the parent to hear but I bet Ziva's 'spidy senses' would have heard it.

Just to confirm it Ziva said, "Hello girls." Everyone gave me confused looks that said _how did she hear that?_ I shrugged. I poked my head round the corner to see that all the mothers' looks mirrored my friends and Ziva was starring straight at me. I wiggled my fingers in front of me. This was Tony and my sign for 'spidy senses'. I turned around to see my friends retreating off to the back room still on their hands and knees. I followed them away.

XXX

"Truth, double dare, kiss, love or torture anyone?" Haylee asked.

"Yep!" I answered, "Bags not going first!"

"I'll go first!" Sammie volunteered. "Dare!"

"Okay," I said. We were going in a clockwise direction so I got to dare her, "I dare you to…" I thought about it for a few seconds, "Drink a…sweet chilli tuna-peanut butter-egg milkshake!" everyone made gagging noises and 'Ew's'. We all walked out into the kitchen and prepared the shake. The parents had all gone home and Barb's mum and dad were in the front yard gardening so we didn't have to explain to them what we were doing. The shake looked super disgusting when we were done with it.

I pushed in front of Sammie and she grimaced at it. I smiled as she picked it up, held her nose and took one big gulp. Sammie immediately spat the mouthful back into the cup. "You know you have to actually _drink_ a mouthful?" I reminded her, "Now you have to swallow it _with_ your spit in it." She gave me a death glare but held her nose again and took a gulp. I saw her swallow, and then she held her hands above her head in a victory cheer. But…her victory cheer was interrupted by her need to get to the sink _really_ quickly. But she didn't actually chuck so everyone laughed including her.

XXX

We kept playing until seven p.m. "Time to run!" Haylee announced.

"Okay," I smiled, "Got a video camera?" Sammie pulled a digital camera out of the bag and all nine of us walked out to the footpath.

"Strip," everyone commanded at once.

**A/N. Yay! That's like my first cliffy ever! Hope you like it! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. hey next chap!**** Javi is pronounced Harvey. Oh and sorry but Barbs it's true; Barb would soooooo not let us do any of this stuff at her house. LOTS OF THIRTEEN QUOTES IN THIS CHAP. **

"_Time to run!" Haylee announced. _

"_Okay," I smiled, "Got a video camera?" Sammie pulled a digital camera out of the bag and all nine of us walked out to the footpath._

"_Strip," everyone commanded at once. _I winked at them and stripped. Right there on the foot path outside Barb's house, I stripped down to my fluoro undies. Javi (the super hot guy I accidently bumped into a few days ago), Alex (Sammie's boyfriend as of yesterday) and Denny (Barb's best friend since she was in pre-school) all whooped and cheered. Sammie snapped a few pictures of me with the starring people on the street behind me. I started running down the street with the group following behind. The block was small so my run was over quickly. When we got back to Barb's house I picked up my clothes off the footpath and slipped them back on.

"That was the most embarrassing and fun thing I've ever done!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I closed the door to the back room. "Okay now who should I dare?" I stroked my pretend beard. "I think I will dare Sammie," Sam gasped at my words, probably remembering the milkshake. "I dare you to kiss Javi!"

She looked disgusted, "Ew! You do know he's my cousin right?"

"Oh well that changes things," I tipped my head to the side, "Well I dare Javi to kiss me then!" Javi got straight off his place on the mattress and leaned over me. I leaned up to close the distance. He brushed his lips against mine lightly before deepening the kiss.

But before the kiss could get any more intense Sammie spoke, "Dude, no, that is so gross, he's like my brother."

I broke away from Javi to look at her. I smiled smugly, "Maybe I'll marry into the family." We both started laughing. Javi got up and walked over to Sammie.

He ruffled her hair and said, "It's okay little sister, I won't steal your best friend…completely." He winked at me, "You're a good kisser by the way." **A/N. that is not based on me. *whispers* **_**I've never kissed a guy before. Don't tell Belle!**_

I blushed to a state I didn't believe possible, "Thanks." There was a few minutes of awkward silence until I couldn't stand it any more, "Potato skin!" Every one looked at me funny for a second and then got on with the next persons dare.

A few people later it was my turn to be dared again. "Let one of us pierce you bellybutton!" Carmella (or Carme for short) declared. Her sister (Emmie) gave her a high-five as everybody laughed.

"Deal," I said laying down and pulling up my shirt to show my tummy. "Who's doing it?"

**A/N. this is actually how you pierce someone's bellybutton at home. **

"I will," Sammie volunteered. Barb's went to get a sewing needle, ice, boiling water, tissues and a sleeper earring from different places around the house at Sam's word. Once Sammie had every thing she needed she poured the boiling water into a mug and put the needle in it. She then told me to hold the ice cube on my bellybutton. I did so until she came back with the needle, earring and tissues. She sat across my legs and put the needle right next to my skin. "You sure about this?" I nodded not trusting my voice, "Get me something for her to chew on." Someone came over and stuck a small soft toy in my mouth and I bit down hard.

I yelped when Sam pushed the needle through my skin but it was muffled by the toy. I felt her take the needle out and push the earring through but I refused to look. Sam pushed the tissue onto my tummy and told me that I was safe to look. When I looked down at my now uncovered stomach it wasn't even bleeding. I guess the ice worked. "That looks awesome!" I cheered. I remembered that I had an old broken bracelet that my real mother had given me in the bottom of my back pack so I got up and rummaged though my bag 'till I found it. I took on of the jewelled beads off of it and threaded it onto the earring. I hope she appreciates what I've done with it. Actually she'd probably be _really_ pissed with me right now.

"Looks really nice with the bead," Haylee told me, "But I suggest not showing your parents." That was probably good advice. "Now who wants to watch a movie?"

"ME!" we all called at once. Barb's put on the movie "Thirteen". Everyone went to take a seat on the mattress where they could see the TV. When I walked past Javi he grabbed my hand pulling me into his lap. I laughed slightly out of shock but soon got over it and relaxed back against him. We didn't watch the entire movie. Actually we stopped after the second "Hit Me!" scene of one statement made by the one, the only, Sammie! "It works with spray on deodorant too."

That statement was followed by a chorus of, "Let's do it!" Denny got up and rummaged through his bag for a can of chocolate scented Rexona. **A/N. DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME BECAUSE IT ACTUALLY WORKS! (Sorta but not this bad) And sorry if I gave anyone any ideas. **

"You have to put a towel over the top so it doesn't burn your lips," Sammie told us so Barb skipped off to the hall cupboard to get a hand towel. "Who wants to go first?" Sam held up the can and towel.

"I'll go," Carme volunteered. Sam through her the can and towel and she placed the towel over the top and sprayed it, sucking in deeply. I actually saw her pupils widen and she sucked it in. she let out a high pitched giggle and sucked in more. I held out my hand for the can and did the same.

I starred off into space, "I hear this little 'Wah wha wha' inside my head."

Sam sucked some in. "That's your brain cells popping!" she said in the same out of it tone. Soon we were all rolling around on the mattresses and giggling like maniacs.

"I see spiders," I said running my fingers up and down my arm.

Sam laughed and rolled over to face the ceiling, "I see naked people," she rolled over and kissed the length of Alex's neck. I giggled and shoved myself of the mattress to sit up.

I mischievous grin crept across my face, "Strip poker anyone?"

**A/N. So Ali turned to the dark side and the true side of Sammie (Sammie isn't like that in real life although she was willing to pierce my bellybutton). ****I didn't spell mattress right on the first go AT ALL in that chapter! I'm such a dip shit! **

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. hey guys!**** Maybe this chapter is rated M. I was actually quite scared about posting this chapter, that's why I put it off so long. So if you have anything bad to say send a message to Jane Graham, because it's her fault!**

"_Strip poker anyone?" _

"Holy shit yeah!" Sammie cheered along with everyone else. Barbs jumped across the mattresses to the chest of draws. She pulled out a pack of cards and jumped back over and sat down.

"Pooh Bear cards, really?" I held up one of the cards and she shrugged. "Playing strip poker with Pooh Bear cards."

"Wait," Emmie interrupted, "I don't know how to play poker. Can someone explain it?"

"Na, we can just play strip bull shit instead," Sammie told us.

"Bull shit it is!" I said dealing out the cards. On the right of me was Sammie so she had to go first. But just before we started I ran over to my bag and put on a jumper. One more item of clothing mean I get naked slower.

"Cheat!" Javi called, "You have to start with one less layer of clothes than the rest of us!" I immediately took of my jumper and my long sleeved shirt, leaving me in a singlet, trackies, and socks.

"Better?" I asked seductively as I ran the tips of my fingers across his shoulders before sitting down next to him.

"Much," he replied kissing my bare shoulder.

"Well if you two are done…two eights?" Sammie said in perfect poker face. But for someone with federal investigators for parents, it wasn't much of a poker face. We went around in a circle, some said "bull shit", some said "true".

And I said, "True." Sammie flipped the cards revealing the eight of hearts and the eight of spades. "Bull shit strip!" all the people that called 'true' screamed at once. With all the screaming it was a wonder Barb's parents didn't call an ambulance. Carme and Alex took of their socks first. We played that if you had like socks or gloves in then they had to come of as a pair.

By the time it was my turn I had no socks on and I took my hair tie out. I laid out two cards. "Two kings," I intentionally pressed my lips together.

"Bull shit!" everyone called. "You are such a bad liar!" Sammie added.

"Oh am I?" I flipped the cards over to show the king of clubs and the king of spades. "Strip!" every single person had to take off an item of clothing. Sammie was now in her singlet and short-shorts. Alex: boxers and singlet. Carme: T-shirt and shorts. Emmie: fully dressed minus socks now. Denny: trackies and shirt. Haylee: fully dressed minus her socks. Barb's: singlet and trackies. And Javi: boxes and nothing else!

Sammie held out two cards, "King and an eight?"

"Bull shit!" I called although everyone else called "true".

Sammie flipped the cards, "Strip Alice!"

"Shit!" I said standing up and slipping out of my trackies. I was now in my undies and a singlet but at least I wasn't the nakedest, if that was a word.

"Two seven?" Alex held out his cards.

"True?" I called. It was pretty even the amount of people bidding each way.

He turned them over to show two twos. "True strip!"

"Oh no!" I screeched but stood up again and pulled my singlet over my head. Javi stood up too having called 'true'. I though he was supposed to be completely naked now but apparently he wears tighty-wightys under his boxers.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I reached up on my tippy toes to reach his lips but he met me halfway. I tangled my hands in his hair as the kiss deepened. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but we were interrupted by Sammie's cries for help. "Detol!" she covered her eyes, "I need Detol for my eyes! They're burning!"

"Stop being dramatic, we've finished," I reassured her, but just as she uncovered her eyes I jumped lightly back into Javi's waiting arms and kissed him again, sending Sam into a new wave of fits. "Okay we are really done now," I said sitting back down now in my (still fluoro) bra and undies.

Emmie laid out her two cards in front of her, "Two Jacks?"

"Bull Shit!" Javi, Sammie and I yelled while everyone else yelled "true".

Emmie gave us a Javi and me a sympathetic look, flipped them over and declared, "Bull…shit…strip!"

"Fuck!" I said, stretching out the word to two syllables. Everyone started laughing; Sammie just took off her singlet (revealing her navel piecing and slightly yellow back) then started laughing with everyone else. Javi stood up and slowly but surely pushed his pants down to his ankles. I couldn't breathe. When he had flicked he discarded item of clothing up into the air he walked over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I didn't notice until I heard the click that he was actually undoing my bra. "Fuck you!" I said but let him pull it out of my reach. I went red in the cheeks so he pulled into a tight bare hug. He kisses both of my cheeks making them brighter before kissing my lips lightly before sitting down.

I sat behind him (for cover) as the game went on. The next round Sammie was the only one to call wrong. She stood up and pulled her pant to her ankles, "Want me to model my new thong?" she hooked her thumbs through the bows on the sides of her G-string, "Perfect for pooping on the go!" I laughed as she sat back down.

Unfortunately I was not paying attention when Carme called, so ya I had to guess. At one a.m. my guessing skills probably aren't at their highest. Ya. No panties, no bra. And this of all time I find out that if Javi or I get one more wrong, we have to spend the rest of the night like this. Fun!

"Two and Jack?" Denny said. I turned around to look at his face. In doing so I had to press my body against Javi's back. When I did he shifted uncomfortably, but not because he didn't want me to do that. Actually because he _did_. This sent everyone-but Javi-into a fit of laughter. But again I forgot about the game. Ya, Javi _and_ I both got it wrong. No pants tonight.

"Okay now that two of us hit rock bottom we can't play anymore," Sammie said, "Wanna watch another movie?" everyone nodded. Sam put on Transformers.

It was getting a bit cold so Javi and I were granted blankets. We laid down and pulled the blanket up to our shoulders but stuck one arm out the top. One of his arms was around my waist and his fingers laced with mine. Javi's other arm was under my neck. My back was pressed against his muscley, tanned chest and his lips barely ever left side of my neck or collar bone.

Soon after the movie started Denny, Emmie, Haylee, Barbs and Carme fell asleep due to lack of activity. Oh, but Sammie and Alex weren't short for physical activity. Either there is a rat in their bed or… Actually thinking about it that is _really_ gross. Thought Sammie seemed unfazed by it. Bet's not her first. That thought is even grosser. But I suppose when her father couldn't give a crap about her, what do you expect?

I think Javi noticed-and misread-my expression because he asked, "Wish that was us?"

"NO!" I scoffed, "I was just thinking about…never mind." I turned my head around and gave him a quick kiss and then turned back to the TV.

A few minutes later the kicking of the blankets slowed and breathing from that side of the room became heavier. "Have a nice time?" I raised my eyebrows and Sammie looked up.

"Very nice!" She plopped her head back down on the pillow. Even in the darkness I could still see her pupils were huge in her blue eyes. She probably wouldn't remember much in the morning.

"I can see," I rolled over and snuggled into Javi. He patted my hair as I slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep…

**A/N. So many Thirteen references and quotes. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Hey guys! Today I have to go to a hospital to visit my grandma but I'm scared to go in because people in there have swine flu! I don't wanna get sick!**

**I' m using Kilograms when I'm talking about Ali's weight!**

I woke up the next morning rubbing my eyes. "Sleeping beauty awakes," Javi kissed my forehead.

"Hey," I crawled over to my bag, pulled out some clothes and put them on. The events of last night came flooding back to me. I had a bellybutton piercing, I got high on deodorant, I made out with Javi and I played bull shit and ended up naked. Shit that was a fun night! I was smiling to myself.

Out of no where Sammie jumped on my back, "Have a fun night Ali?"

"Shit yeah!" I screamed.

"I still can't believe you made out with my cousin," we where now lying on the mattresses.

"But he's so delicious, how could I not?" Sammie poked her tongue at me. "I didn't know you had a tongue ring."

"Yeah, I've had it for ages," she said as she played with my long hair. "I have a tongue, nose and bellybutton piercing and I have six piercings in each ear."

"Shit! I only have two in each ear and a bellybutton one now," my mouth hung open. "Whoa, that's fifteen!"

"Way to count," Sammie answered sarcastically.

"Hey wait time is it?" I called to Barbs who was playing with her phone.

"Nine-thirty," she called back.

"KK," I got up and threw Javi's bag at him. He pulled out some clothes and put them on.

"Wanna all go for a walk down to Macca's and get breaky?" Javi suggested and everyone nodded.

Once everyone was dressed we walked out of the room, "We're going to McDonalds see ya," Barbs told her mum.

"Okay have fun, stay together and-" Barbs cut her off.

"Don't talk to strangers, I got it." We walked out the front door. The walk to Macca's was short. But I jumped onto Javi's back anyway.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed pulling me off his back. He held me with one arm and rested me against his chest, "How much do you weigh?!"

"I don't know like thirty-five or something?" I shrugged.

"You're so light!" he lifted me onto his shoulders just to prove his point.

I thrashed around screaming, "Let me down!"

"Na uh!" he handed my flip-flops Denny and started tickling my foot with one hand; he had the other hand on my back to make sure I didn't fall back. When we walked past a light post I grabbed onto it, pulling myself off Javi's shoulders. I slid down the pole (it hurt 'cause I was wearing short-shorts), Javi stood there shocked. I walked up beside him and took his hand.

We walked in the door and joined the line. I ordered an apple pie and a berry smoothie thing. Once everyone had their food we took it to the park to eat. I sat on top of the monkey bars with Sammie while I ate.

"Hey Sammie, since it's a pupil free day tomorrow do you wanna stay over my house tonight?" I asked.

"Ya sure, I'll text my Aunt," she pulled out her pink phone. "She says yes."

I pulled out my phone and texted Tony. A moment later my phone buzzed, _yep c u 2 l8. _"My Dad said it was okay." Everyone started running around like maniacs but Sammie and I stayed on the monkey bars, "Hey, if Javi is your cousin, why doesn't he live with you?" I asked her.

"He lives with his Dad," she said simply. I nodded.

"Ah shit!" I screamed as Javi pulled my ankles, making me fall off the monkey bars and into his arms. I punched his chest as hard as I could. That mustn't be very hard because he just laughed at me and slung me over his shoulder Shrek style. I started kicking my legs and smacking his back Fiona style screaming, "Put me down Shrek!"

"Nope," he turned his head and blew a raspberry on a bit of exposed skin on my hip. I giggled and wriggled some more. He pulled me round in front of him, like he had before, and sat on the park bench. He kissed my neck softly as I laughed.

"Hey I was having a nice conversation, you best friend stealer!" Sammie called from the monkey bars.

"Boy friends have higher ranking than best friends!" Javi called back.

"Actually in most cases, they don't," I told him.

"Fine if you love her more," he pulled me off his lap and walked away in a pretend sulk. Haha reverse psychology. I got up with a smug smile and began walking back towards Sammie. Predictably Javi's arms were around my waist within second and he was kissing my neck.

"Haha guys are suckers!" I teased. "Talking of suckers if you give me a hickey I'll kick your ass!" I shrugged out of his arms. I walked over to the monkey bars and swung up again. I remembered to pull my legs up so Javi couldn't pull me down again.

XXX

"Ready to go?" I asked Javi and Sammie. We were walking back to my place and Javi was walking with us 'cause he only lived round the corner from me.

"Yep! Let's go!" Sammie skipped past me and out the front door of Barb's place. Javi walked after her.

"Bye guys!" I called and followed.

When we stopped outside my house I turned around to Javi, "Bye."

"Bye Ali," Javi leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Ali!" Tony yelled from the door. Fuck! "Get inside now!" I deepened the kiss, ignoring Tony. I walked straight pat him on my way into the house and Sammie followed. "Alice!" he yelled again.

"What?!" I turned around at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who was that guy?" he asked sternly.

"None of your business _Tony_," I used his name to show I was pissed. I saw Ziva emerge in the door way from the kitchen. I ran over to her and hugged her. I knew if there was anyone, she would be able to make Tony piss off.

"What is wrong?" she looked at Tony.

"She was locking lips with some random guy on the footpath!" I swear he was about to burst.

"He's not some random guy!" I screamed. Wow I was dramatic today. "You're not my Dad, so why should I do anything you say?!"

"Tony leave her alone," Ziva scolded and told me to go up to my room and have a good time with Sammie.

I started laughing as soon as I was out of earshot of them, "Haha, Mum can get me out of anything!" I high-fived Sammie and laid down on my bed. "Wait until he finds out about my bellybutton piercing," I laughed at the thought. The door cracked open a bit and I looked over to see who it was. I didn't see anyone at first but then I looked down and saw Nu standing there. "Hey Nu!"

"Ali!" he ran into the room and jumped on me. "Who's that?" he cocked his head to the side and pointed at Sammie.

"Hey Nu," Sammie said, "I'm Sammie."

"Hi Sammie!" Nu chimed.

"Oh so you can say her name and you can't even say Tony's?" I wore an expression of fake shock.

"I can so!" he defended. "Oni! Yoni! Poni!" he tried and tried while I laughed.

"Nice."

**A/N. sorry that was just a filler chapter. Next chap (as discussed in RE) should be interesting. And Sam if you ever punch me in your sleep I will NOT hesitate to hit you back! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. hey guys! Credit for the first part of this chapter goes to Sammie, so if you like it thanks go to Jane Graham (her pen name) but if you wanted to find out who did it last chapter then you would have like my idea. :)**

**P.S. I'm sorry if I've already said the auntie's name and then it changed in this chapter but I can't remember it.**

"Fuck!" I yelled as Sammie's fist collided with the side of my face, pulling me out of my slumber. I jumped off my bed and flicked on the light. **A/N. when you flick on the light! (Inside joke)**

"Don't! Stop Dad, stop!" she whimpered but her eyes were still closed, "Please!"

"Sammie!" I sat down next to her, "Sammie wake up!" She continued to roll around so I grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go please! Stop! Please!" I dodged her arms as they flew at me.

"Sam, wake up!" I shook her shoulders.

Her eyes flew open and her eyes went wide, "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," I told her calmly, "You were rolling around saying 'stop, dad please stop'"

She bit her lip and looked down, almost in embarrassment, "I guess I better tell you then."

"You sure as hell better tell me," I told her (perfect acting), "You fucking punched me in the face!"

She looked down again, "My dad used to hit me."

"Oh Bub," I pulled her into a tight hug. My chance, "Who knows?"

"Only my auntie and Javi," she told me, letting a teardrop fall.

XXX

"Her auntie did it," I told Ziva in monotone after Sammie walked out the front door.

"Excuse me?" she spun around.

"She told me," Ziva looked shocked. "She said the only people that knew about her Dad were Javi and her auntie."

"What makes you so sure Javi didn't do it?" Tony walked in. He picked up his keys and told us we were going to Sammie's house.

"Because I know Javi and he wouldn't," I opened the car door and got in. Ziva called for backup and put Nu in his car seat. I don't know why he was coming but he was.

When we pulled up on Sammie's drive way we all got out of the car but I got Nu this time. Ziva and Tony pulled out their weapons and badges. Tony knocked on the door three times and waited. Sam opened the door and was shocked to see my parents on her door step with guns in their hands. Ya I'd be scared too. "NCIS, is Nellie Parker home?" Tony said in his 'formal voice'.

"Yeah through there," she pointed to the hall way. "What's going on?" Sammie questioned but Tony and Ziva were already walked through the house. "Ali, what's going on?" she pulled me back by my free arm as I tried to follow.

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked down and walked away. Before I even got my destination, more NCIS agents walked up behind me and Tony walked from the back room with Sammie's aunt in handcuffs. Tony put her in the back of the NCIS van and drove her back to the Navy Yard with Ziva. Some one was instructed to take Sammie back to NCIS and to take me and Nu as well. But another group got in a separate van and headed in the direction of…Javi's place. "What the fuck?!" I called after the van, "He didn't do it!"

"Alayah don't swear!" Jenny scolded.

"Alayah?" Sammie looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"What's going on?" Sammie asked another time, still not getting an answer. I hopped in the front seat of the car, leaving Nu on my lap due to the lack of a car seat. Nice, breaking the law in a police car. Eh, I've done it before. Sammie got in after me but in the backseat. "Ali, what's happening?" she asked again, "Why are there police running through my house?"

"They're not police," I turned around to half face her, "They're NCIS, and the bald one with a bit of white hair is and FBI agent. I don't really know why he is here, it all Navy…" I said the last part half to myself.

"Again, why are there police running through my house?" she looked slightly pissed at me. "And what do you have to do with it?" I turned back around and turned on the radio, "Oh my god! You told, didn't you?!" I swung around and was met by a death glare, "They're looking for my Dad, aren't they?!" she threw her arms up in the air, "I can't believe you told!"

"Yes I told," I said sternly. "But no, they aren't looking for your Dad. He's lying on an autopsy table! I don't think he's going anywhere!" I practically screamed as she sat there shocked.

"H-he's dead?" she stuttered.

"Yes," I tried to calm myself. I looked like Ziva after one of her ninja-mode attacks.

"And they think my auntie did it?" she looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Possibly," I told her, calmer now, "I do actually." Okay so maybe I shouldn't have said that; it sent her into a new wave of fits about how I just ruined her new life. "Let me remind you," I said when she stopped, "I'm not the one who killed someone."

That took her back a bit. "You don't know that my auntie did either," she finally argued.

"I have enough proof," I said, "Plus Abby is getting DNA right now. And DNA doesn't lie." She was quiet for the rest of the ride. Our shophar showed her to the conference room.

I walked down to Abby's lab, dropping Nu off at the bullpen with McGee. When I walked in the door she was standing with her head tilted to the side with a confused expression on her face. "What's up Abs?" I asked making her jump. "You need to put new bubble wrap on the floor."

"This is confusing me," she complained.

"What is?"

"Mother Biddle is killing from beyond the grave," she said plainly, "Well sort of."

"What do you mean Abby?"

"See," she pointed to the screen of the plasma, "The DNA I found on the victim of Dexter is almost an exact match to Samantha's dead mother."

I thought for a second, "Relative?"

"Too close."

I thought some more, "Abby…identical twins."

"Haha!" she clapped her hands above her head then gave me a high-five. "Wait does she have an identical twin?"

"Abby, she's in interrogation right now," I said running out of the lab.

I saw Javi being walked through the bullpen as I walked in. I ran full speed at him but was held back by a guard. "What the hell?"

"Sorry Alayah but he is a suspect," Pacci said.

"Alayah?" Javi asked.

"Alayah," Tony walked up behind me, "Just because you know him, doesn't mean he didn't commit a crime." He put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"He didn't do it!" Abby ran into the room, "The auntie did it not him!" She then turned to face me, "Why did you let the elevator close on me?"

I shrugged then turned back to the agents holding Javi, "Are you gonna let him go or what?" They all looked at Tony, he nodded and they released him.

Sammie ran into the room the moment he was released, "Javi!" she ran straight into his arms. He held tight onto her and I felt like I should turn away.

I turned to walk away but a hand caught onto each of my elbows, "_Alayah_, what's this all about?" they asked in unison.

I turned back around, I felt horrible. "This is my day job?" I said weakly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"My adopted father is an NCIS agent and my adopted mother is a Mossad agent, we had to go undercover to find who killed your Dad," I said staring them both in the eye. Sam's hand came up in attempt to slap me but I grabbed it. I thumb tapped her and she whimpered a bit in pain.

"Where the hell did you learn that?!" Sam asked as I let her go.

"Mossad means assassins," I said in complete monotone before turning to walk away. A big hand, must be Javi's, caught my hand, "Do you want one too?" I didn't turn around.

"Thankyou," he whispered. _That_ made me turn around!

"What?" I looked straight at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam's expression; shock, disgust and sorrow.

"I said 'thankyou', thankyou for pulling one more killer out of this world," his words were kind but his face was full of misery. "Even if that killer was my mother and it was Dexter it's still an inch less evil in our society."

I smiled at him, "Two and counting." I walked back over to Nu.

Sammie continued to stare out the window while Javi tried unsuccessfully to get her to say sorry to me. And countless times I told him that it was not her fault and I would have slapped her too if the positions had been reversed. Maybe I shouldn't have added that I would have actually _succeeded_ in slapping her.

A few minutes after it all went silent Tony and Ziva walked back into squad room. "I'm sorry Dad," I muttered as he walked past.

"Sorry Ali, I didn't hear you," he stopped next to me.

"I said 'I'm sorry."

"I still can't hear you," he held hid hand up to his ear. Now he was just being an idiot.

I leaned forward as if I was going to tell him a secret, I put my hand next to my mouth and pressed my hand to the side I his head. "I'm sorry Daddy!" I yelled into his ear.

"OW!" he pulled back and rubbed his ear with one hand and ruffled my hair with the other. "You're forgiven, but only if you go get me a chocolate from the vending machine."

**A/N. so what do you think? Sorry MISBODEE but for this chapter can you write a bit more than I LOVE IT. Sammie don't worry I listened to you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. I'm sorry Sammie! Hehe for everyone who reads this story and doesn't actually know me…I went to the doctors today and he said I probably have swine flu! I feel like crap. Anyway this chapter only contains two words.**

THE END


End file.
